1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip chip package structure and an image sense module, and more particularly to a flip chip package structure for an image sensor and an image sense module with the flip chip package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
The current package technology of an image sensor usually use the ceramic leaded chip carrier (CLCC) or plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC) that needs the processes of embedding a die pad and wire bonding. However, the number of I/O pins of an electric element become great, the thickness of the electric element becomes thin and the volume of the electric element becomes small under the requests of a slight weight, multi-function and a quick process speed. Consequently, the conventional solder technology is limited due to the diameter of the holes in the PCB for receiving the leads of electric parts. The surface mounting technology (SMT) is provided to overcome the problem of the conventional solder technology. However, the PCB cannot be used to load the current thin lead such that the leads of electric parts are arranged in an array type for enhancing the yield of manufacturing. However, a hollow solder and a curve PCB is occurred after soldering according to great number I/O leads and a small package volume. To solve the above problem is to lessen the volume of the jelly on the chip as small as possible.
As described above, the chip package technology trends have been toward flip chip package structure. The process of flip chip package needs to grow multiple bumps on the wafer and each bump is electrically connected to the circuit on a PCB such that the top of each of the bumps faces the PCB and the prerequisite condition of an open sensing area of the image sensor is limited. Consequently, the flip chip has a good electric property, heat dissipation and a small packaged size, but it is difficult to use the technology of flip chip on an image sensor very well.
A conventional flip chip package structure of an image sensor in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 10 comprises a glass plate (91) including an inner face forming a circuit (910) on the inner face of the glass plate (91) by etching. A chip (92) is soldered on the circuit near a middle portion of the glass plate (91) by using first tin balls (93) and the technology of flip chip. The circuit (910) of the glass plate (91) has two opposite sides each having a second tin ball (94) for surface mounting of the circuit (910). The diameter of each of the second tin balls (94) must be greater than the thickness of the chip (92) for a good reliability. For a suitable interval between the two second tin balls (94), the area of the glass plate (91) must be enlarged. Consequently, the enlarged glass plate enlarges the volume of the image sensor. The type of conventional flip chip package structure needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional flip chip package structure.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved flip chip package structure for an image sensor and an image sense module with the flip chip package structure.
To achieve the objective, the image sense module in accordance with the present invention comprises a semi-conductor image sense chip having a top face attached to a bottom face of a glass plate and multiple electric contacts formed on the semi-conductor image sense chip. A conductive interconnection circuit is formed on the bottom face of the glass plate. The conductive interconnection circuit has multiple first solder points each electrically connected to a corresponding one of the electric contacts of the semi-conductor image sense chip and multiple second solder points formed on one side of the glass plate. The multiple second solder points are adapted to be electrically connected to a printed circuit. A lens set is secured on the glass plate. The lens set includes a holder perpendicularly attached to a top face of the glass plate and having a skirt downward extending from the holder. A channel is defined in one side of the skirt for allowing the conductive interconnection circuit extending through the holder.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.